1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions and methods of therapeutic use of DOCK-AND-LOCK™ (DNL™) complexes comprising interferon-lambda (IFN-λ), more preferably IFN-λ1, attached to an antibody or antigen-binding antibody fragment. In preferred embodiments the antibody may be an anti-TROP-2, anti-CEACAM5, anti-CEACAM6, anti-HLA-DR, anti-mucin, anti-CD19, anti-CD20, anti-CD74, anti-AFP, or anti-CD22 antibody. However, the skilled artisan will realize that the invention is not so limited and more broadly covers antibody-interferon complexes. Preferably, the DNL™ complexes are made using compositions and techniques as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,521,056; 7,527,787; 7,534,866; 7,550,143 and 7,666,400, the Examples section of each of which is incorporated herein by reference. The antibody-conjugated interferons retain in vitro activity and show substantially enhanced in vivo efficacy and increased serum half-life. Additional advantages of the DNL™ products may also include lower immunogenicity, decreased dosing frequency, increased solubility, enhanced stability, and reduced renal clearance.
2. Related Art
Interferon-α (IFNα) has been reported to have anti-tumor activity in both animal models of cancer (Ferrantini et al., 1994, J Immunol 153:4604-15) and human cancer patients (Gutterman et al., 1980, Ann Intern Med 93:399-406). IFNα can exert a variety of direct anti-tumor effects, including down-regulation of oncogenes, up-regulation of tumor suppressors, enhancement of immune recognition via increased expression of tumor surface MHC class I proteins, potentiation of apoptosis, and sensitization to chemotherapeutic agents (Gutterman et al., 1994, PNAS USA 91:1198-205; Matarrese et al., 2002, Am J Pathol 160:1507-20; Mecchia et al., 2000, Gene Ther 7:167-79; Sabaawy et al., 1999, Int J Oncol 14:1143-51; Takaoka et al, 2003, Nature 424:516-23). For some tumors, IFNα can have a direct and potent anti-proliferative effect through activation of STAT1 (Grimley et al., 1998 Blood 91:3017-27).
Indirectly, IFNα can inhibit angiogenesis (Sidky and Borden, 1987, Cancer Res 47:5155-61) and stimulate host immune cells, which may be vital to the overall antitumor response but has been largely under-appreciated (Belardelli et al., 1996, Immunol Today 17:369-72). IFNα has a pleiotropic influence on immune responses through effects on myeloid cells (Raefsky et al, 1985, J Immunol 135:2507-12; Luft et al, 1998, J Immunol 161:1947-53), T-cells (Carrero et al, 2006, J Exp Med 203:933-40; Pilling et al., 1999, Eur J Immunol 29:1041-50), and B-cells (Le et al, 2001, Immunity 14:461-70). As an important modulator of the innate immune system, IFNα induces the rapid differentiation and activation of dendritic cells (Belardelli et al, 2004, Cancer Res 64:6827-30; Paquette et al., 1998, J Leukoc Biol 64:358-67; Santini et al., 2000, J Exp med 191:1777-88) and enhances the cytotoxicity, migration, cytokine production and antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC) of NK cells (Biron et al., 1999, Annu Rev Immunol 17:189-220; Brunda et al. 1984, Cancer Res 44:597-601).
The therapeutic effectiveness of IFNs has been validated to date by the approval of IFN-α2 for treating hairy cell leukemia, chronic myelogenous leukemia, malignant melanoma, follicular lymphoma, condylomata acuminata, AIDs-related Kaposi sarcoma, and chronic hepatitis B and C; IFN-β for treating multiple sclerosis; and IFN-γ for treating chronic granulomatous disease and malignant osteopetrosis. Despite a vast literature on this group of autocrine and paracrine cytokines, their functions in health and disease are still being elucidated, including more effective and novel forms being introduced clinically (Pestka, 2007, J. Biol. Chem. 282:20047-51; Vilcek, 2006, Immunity 25:343-48).
Interferons are critical role players in the antitumor and antimicrobial host defense, and have been extensively explored as therapeutic agents for cancer and infectious disease (Billiau et al., 2006, Cytokine Growth Factor Rev 17:381-409; Pestka et al., 2004, Immunol Rev 202:8-32). Despite considerable efforts with type I and II interferons (IFN-α/(β and γ), their use in clinic settings have been limited because of the short circulation half-life, systemic toxicity, and suboptimal responses in patients (Pestka et al., 2004, Immunol Rev 202:8-32; Miller et al., 2009, Ann N Y Acad Sci 1182:69-79). The discovery of the IFN-λ family in early 2003 brought an exciting new opportunity to develop alternative IFN agents for these unmet clinical indications (Kotenko et al., 2003, Nat Immunol 4:69-77; Sheppard et al., 2003, Nat Immunol 4:63-8).
IFN-λs, designated as type III interferons, are a newly described group of cytokines that consist of IFN-λ1, 2, 3 (also referred to as interleukin-29, 28A, and 28B, respectively), that are genetically encoded by three different genes located on chromosome 19 (Kotenko et al., 2003, Nat Immunol 4:69-77; Sheppard et al., 2003, Nat Immunol 4:63-8). At the protein level, IFN-λ2 and λ3 are is highly homologous, with 96% amino acid identity, while IFN-λ shares approximately 81% homology with IFN-λ2 and -λ3 (Sheppard et al., 2003, Nat Immunol 4:63-8). IFN-λs activate signal transduction via the JAK/STAT pathway similar to that induced by type I IFN, including the activation of JAK1 and TYK2 kinases, the phosphorylation of STAT proteins, and the activation of the transcription complex of IFN-stimulated gene factor 3 (ISGF3) (Witte et al., 2010, Cytokine Growth Factor Rev 21:237-51; Zhou et al., 2007, J Virol 81:7749-58).
A major difference between type III and type I IFN systems is the distribution of their respective receptor complexes. IFN-α/β signals through two extensively expressed type I interferon receptors, and the resulting systemic toxicity associated with IFN-α/β administration has limited their use as therapeutic agents (Pestka et al., 2007, J Biol Chem 282:20047-51). In contrast, IFN-λs signal through a heterodimeric receptor complex consisting of unique IFN-λreceptor 1 (IFN-λR1) and IL-10 receptor 2 (IL-10R2). As previously reported (Witte et al., 2009, Genes Immun 10:702-14), IFN-λR1 has a very restricted expression pattern with the highest levels in epithelial cells, melanocytes, and hepatocytes, and the lowest level in primary central nervous system (CNS) cells. Blood immune system cells express high levels of a short IFN-λ, receptor splice variant (sIFN-λR1) that inhibits IFN-λaction. The limited responsiveness of neuronal cells and immune cells implies that the severe toxicity frequently associated with IFN-α therapy may be absent or significantly reduced with IFN-λs (Witte et al., 2009, Genes Immun 10:702-14; Witte et al., 2010, Cytokine Growth Factor Rev 21:237-51). A recent publication reported that while IFN-α and IFN-λ induce expression of a common set of ISGs (interferon-stimulated genes) in hepatocytes, unlike IFN-α, administration of IFN-λdid not induce STAT activation or ISG expression in purified lymphocytes or monocytes (Dickensheets et al., 2013, J Leukoc Biol. 93, published online Dec. 20, 2012). It was suggested that IFN-λ, may be superior to IFN-α for treatment of chronic HCV infection, as it is less likely to induce leukopenias that are often associated with IFN-α therapy (Dickensheets et al., 2013).
IFN-λs display structural features similar to IL-10-related cytokines, but functionally possess type I IFN-like anti-viral and anti-proliferative activity (Witte et al., 2009, Genes Immun 10:702-14; Ank et al., 2006, J Virol 80:4501-9; Robek et al., 2005, J Virol 79:3851-4). IFN-λ1 and λ2 have been demonstrated to reduce viral replication or the cytopathic effect of various viruses, including DNA viruses (hepatitis B virus (Robek et al., 2005, J Virol 79:3851-4, Doyle et al., 2006, 44:896-906) and herpes simplex virus 2 (Ank et al., 2008, J Immunol 180:2474-85)), ss (+) RNA viruses (EMCV; Sheppard et al., 2003, Nat Immunol 4:63-8) and hepatitis C virus (Robek et al., 2005, J Virol 79:3851-4, Doyle et al., 2006, 44:896-906; Marcello et al., 2006, Gastroenterol 131:1887-98; Pagliaccetti et al., 2008, J Biol Chem 283:30079-89), ss (−) RNA viruses (vesicular stomatitis virus; Pagliaccetti et al., 2008, J Biol Chem 283:30079-89) and influenza-A virus (Jewell et al., 2010, J Virol 84:11515-22) and double-stranded RNA viruses, such as rotavirus (Pott et al., 2011, PNAS USA 108:7944049). IFN-λ3 has been identified from genetic studies as a key cytokine in HCV infection (Ge et al., 2009, Nature 461:399-401), and has also shown potent activity against EMCV (Dellgren et al., 2009, Genes Immun 10:125-31). A deficiency of rhinovirus-induced IFN-λproduction was reported to be highly correlated with the severity of rhinovirus-induced asthma exacerbation (Controli et al., 2006, Nature Med 12:1023-26) and IFN-λ therapy has been suggested as a new approach for treatment of allergic asthma (Edwards and Johnston, 2011, EMBO Mol Med 3:306-8; Koltsida et al., 2011, EMBO Mol Med 3:348-61).
The anti-proliferative activity of IFN-λs has been established in several human cancer cell lines, including neuroendocrine carcinoma BON1 (Zitzmann et al., 2006, 344:1334-41), glioblastoma LN319 (Meager et al., 2005, Cytokine 31:109-18), immortalized keratinocyte HaCaT (Maher et al., 2008, Cancer Biol Ther 7:1109-15), melanoma F01 (Guenterberg et al., 2010, Mol Cancer Ther 9:510-20), and esophageal carcinoma TE-11 (Li et al., 2010, Eur J Cancer 46:180-90). In animal models, IFN-λs induce both tumor apoptosis and destruction through innate and adaptive immune responses, suggesting that local delivery of IFN-λ might be a useful adjunctive strategy in the treatment of human malignancies (Numasaki et al., 2007, J Immunol 178:5086-98).
In clinical settings, PEGylated IFN-λ1 (PEG-IFN-λ1) has been provisionally used for patients with chronic hepatitis C virus infection. In a phase Ib study (n=56), antiviral activity was observed at all dose levels (0.5-3.0 μg/kg), and viral load reduced 2.3 to 4.0 logs when PEG-IFN-λ1 was administrated to genotype 1 HCV patients who relapsed after IFN-α therapy (Muir et al., 2010, Hepatology 52:822-32). A phase IIb study (n=526) showed that patients with HCV genotypes 1 and 4 had significantly higher response rates to treatment with PEG-IFN-λ1 compared to PEG-IFN-α. At the same time, rates of adverse events commonly associated with type I interferon treatment were lower with PEG-IFN-λ1 than with PEG-IFN-α. Neutropenia and thrombocytopenia were infrequently observed and the rates of flu-like symptoms, anemia, and musculoskeletal symptoms decreased to about ⅓ of that seen with PEG-IFN-α treatment. However, rates of serious adverse events, depression and other common adverse events (>10%) were similar between PEG-IFN-λ1 and PEG-IFN-α. Higher rates of hepatotoxicity were seen in the highest-dose PEG-IFN-λ1 compared with PEG-IFN-α (“Investigational Compound PEG-Interferon Lambda Achieved Higher Response Rates with Fewer Flu-like and Musculoskeletal Symptoms and Cytopenias Than PEG-Interferon Alfa in Phase IIb Study of 526 Treatment-Naive Hepatitis C Patients,” Apr. 2, 2011, Press Release from Bristol-Myers Squibb).
There exists a need for compositions and methods comprising interferon-lambda-antibody complexes, which retain the bioactivity of the unmodified interferon, but exhibit improved in vivo efficacy, decreased toxicity and/or superior pharmacokinetic properties.